metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Wiki:Sandbox
History MeltIn formed in 1966. Line-up Current members #George Blondgy - Bass,(2006, 2008 — Present) #Jym Jim - Backing vocals, Keyboard, Acoustic guitar, Guitar(1966 - 2006, 2008 — Present) #Blitz Kore - Drums(2008 — Present) #*Monty Clise - Violin #*Mama - Piano #*Karren "Shaye" Clenneen - Violin #*Carly Borliegh - Violin Former #John Hills - Guitar, Vocals, Acoustic Guitar #Fredd Bunck - Drums #Greg Millers - Drums #John Mickgen - Guitar, Acoustic guitar #Ritchie Blichy - Guitar, Bass guitar #Micheal Mickdorn - Drums #Johnny - Acoustic guitar #Jon Fields - Lead vocals, Guitar, Acoustic guitar(1998 - 2006, 2008 - Present) Discography for Melt in *Many albums were recored from this band many. Another Band History Legends formed in 1995. Line-up Current members *James - Lead Vocalist, Guitarist(1995 - 2005, 2008 - Present) *Corey Evil - Backing Vocalist, Guitarist(2000 - 2005, 2008 - Present) *John Blohn - Drums, Bass(2008 — Present) Former/Deceased members *Grinder - Guitarist(1995 - 2000/Deceased) *John Grimmers - Bassist(1995 - 2005) *Garry Richards - Drummer(1995) *Bonny - Drummer(1995 - 2001/Deceased) *Jon Grike - Bassist(2005, 2008) *Tim Richards - Guitarist(2000/Deceased) *Franky Joe - Drummer(2001 - 2004/Deceased) Live members *''James'' - Lead Vocalist, Guitarist, Backing vocals(Bands-Legends-BloodHound-Freak Kill-RoadKill Zombie) *''Corey Evil'' - Guitarist(Bands-Legends-Evil Bros) *''John Blohn'' - Drummer(Bands-Legends) *''Gordon "Blood-Gore" Astein'' - Bassist, Backing vocals, Lead vocals(Bands-BloodGore) *''Johnny Fourteen'' - Keyboard(Bands-Halis of Terror-Freak Kill) *More former members will be added. Discography Albums * Blinde Boy Bloody - 1999 * Blonde Boy Blood - 2002 * Bloody Blonde Boy - 2005 * Bloody Boy But - 2009 Discography for SlipKnoT.PJNJ Albums Metal Dogged *The former member part is after the early days which is below History History Metal Dogged's history was non-sense. Line-up Current:2005 *Mark Driken - Vocals *James Woody - Guitar Current:2007-Present *Mark Driken - Vocals *James Woody - Guitar *Glull Glutt - Bass *Derek D Evy - Guitar *Jon Moseyea - Drums Former:After early years *John Glitch - Guitar(2005 - 2006) *Garry Gored - Bass(2005 - 2006) *Fregg LaDay - Drums(2005 - 2006) *Climers Fry - Guitar(2005 - 2006) *Candy Mouth - Keyboard(2005 - 2006) *Freaky Funk - Keytar(2007 - 2008) Band:Shawn Richards History Hard Blooded is a Grindcore/Metalcore/Alternative metal band from California. Current #Shawn Richards - Lead vocals #David Blooris - Lead guitar #Garry Blitzen - Bass #Jarry Bicklen - Drums #Marko Sanderson - Rhythm guitar, Backing vocals Former #Freddy Freakky - Bass #Bray - Rhythm guitar #Boe Lynn - Drums #John La Dough - Drums #Freig - Lead guitar #Beflore - Bassist #Jeremey Josey - Drums #Frankky - Rhythm guitar #Drake Blookey - Lead guitar #John Glynn - Lead guitar Discography #'Blinded in Shame - 1994(Metalcore/Grindcore)' #'Flick Mick - 1997(Nu metal/Metalcore)' #'Vore Gore - 2000(Grindcore/Nu metal)' #'Ripper of Death - 2003(Grindcore/Alternative metal)' #'Blood - 2006(Hard rock/Grindcore)' #'Freakky Blood Lines - 2009(Alternative metal/Grindcore)' Specials:Compilations, EPs, Live albums, Remixes, Greatist Hits *'2002: Live Nice Die Mean - (EP/Metalcore)' *'2005: Shifter Lifter - (EP/Grindcore)' *'2001: Vore Gore - (Remix/Grindcore/Nu metal)' *'2008: Blood (Remix/Hard rock/Grindcore)' *'2004: Beneath the Immortallized Darkness - (Live/Grindcore/Alternative metal/Metalcore)' *'2007: Shawn Richards: Greatist Time - (Compilation/Nu metal/Metalcore/Grindcore)' *'2008: Shawn Richards: Greatist Hits 101 - (Greatist Hits/Metalcore/Grindcore/Cd Two/Alternatve metalNu metal/Hard rock)' Band:Metal Pool History *''Drunken Beast'' formed in 2006 Line-up Current #Miley Cyrus - Vocals, Guitar #Vanessa Hudgens - Vocals, Keyboard #Hannah Montana - Vocals, Bass #Ashley Tisdale - Vocals, Drums #Victoria Justice - Vocals, Guitar #Derek Evy - Vocals #Hilary Duff - Vocals, Turntables Discography #'2006: Drunken Beast(Explicit)' #'2007: Darkened Road(Explicit)' #'2008: Bleeding D**nit Feat:Avril Lavigne(Vocals/Guitar/Explicit)' Cover songs *'2007: I Will Be Heard(Hatebreed)' *'2008: Destroy Everything(Hatebreed/Feat:Avril Lavigne)' *'2008: Defeatist(Hatebreed/Feat:Avril Lavigne)' Singles:2006 *'2006: Bruised(Explicit)' *'2006: Hatred(Explicit)' *'2006: Bloodied Again(Explicit)' *'2006: F**k you B***h(Explicit)' Singles:2007 *'2007: F**k it Then F**k it Again(Explicit)' *'2007: D**n you(Explicit)' Singles:2008 *'2008: F**k'em Dead(Explicit)' *'2008: Die Motherf**ker(Explicit)' *'2008: Die B***h(Explicit)' *'2008: S**t You Did Not Die(Explicit)' *'2008: Broken B***h(Explicit)' *'2008: S***ty(Explicit)' *'2008: F**k'em Motherf**ker(Explicit)' Lyrics:F**k'em Dead :::VoiceFuck'em DeadRepeat:X5 ::::YellYou gotta Fuck'em Dead, you gotta Fuck'em dead :::VoiceBitch Fuck'em Dead Shit Motherfucker Damn. ::::YellYou gotta Fuck'em Dead, you gotta Fuck'em Dead :::::YellShit motherfucker damn the system of America and kill everyone in your fucking way ::::YellYou gotta Fuck'em Dead, you gotaa Fuck'em Dead ::::::Lavigne/Miley Cyrus Solo :::::::Hudgens Keyboard solo ::::YellYou gotta Fuck'em Dead, you gotta Fuck'em Dead. Signature and other random stuff /Sandbox02 /Sandbox Signature Tester /Test Zone /Movies of Darkness Category:Move Protected